Hulk Joins the DC heroes
by 2013Gokurocks201993
Summary: Hulk gets sent through a wormhole and lands in S.T.A.R. Labs and starts to smash his way out and then destroy Star City at which point Young Justice are sent in- but can they stop pure rage and strength, or will they fall. takes place 3 years after the formation of the team. Summary Sucks. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: The Hulk

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Young Justice, The HULK, or any of DC Comics, or Marvel Comics respective characters that are used in this Fanfiction.**_

**A/N: the Hulk will be a Leaguer eventually, but I'm probably gonna make him fight the Young Justice team- who I'm having be made up of all official members of the Teen Titans as of the movie **_**"Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo"**_**, and Garth- the original Aqualad- will be called Tempest, as well as Static, Gear, and Supergirl, and Speedy will go by Red Arrow- a lot, as well as some of the more powerful Justice League members- mainly Wonder Woman, Super Man, Batman (because he would find a way to fight- and stop- him eventually), Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Martian Man-Hunter, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. Oh and I'm gonna give the hulk more powers then just super durability- bullets bounce off of him- to attacks, super strength, and super stamina all of which he has in the comics. Oh and the beginning this FF will take place in December, close to Christmas.**

_**Marvel Universe:**_

The Hulk had been fighting a gamma monster called The Abomination, and a couple of his goons, for a couple of minutes now, when Abomination had grabbed hold of a little girl.

"Stop resisting us or I KILL the girl got it dumbass!" said Abomination, but the only thing The Hulk cared about was that an his long time enemy had just brought an innocent CHILD into their fight and was using it to threaten him into letting himself be killed, as well as knowing that Abomination might still kill the girl just because he wanted to.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHRRRRR, HULK SMASH PUNY ENEMY!" yelled Hulk in response to the threat as he built up energy for an attack- that he had learned he had not even 2 days earlier- that was basically a gamma irradiated roar, that his more docile, and Human, half- Bruce Banner- called "Hulk's Rage" that he knew would finish the fight without hurting the girl- except for some pain in her ears, the only affect he found it had on normal people- because it only worked properly on people with powers, and he could sense that she didn't have any- yet another power he had recently developed.

"Then you've sealed her fate, I hope you like being chased by everyone for causing the death of a little girl now, along with being a monster that everyone fears, HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" was Abomination's reply to what he believed was an empty threat- even from someone as powerful as The Hulk- because Hulk would never be able to reach him in time to stop him from crushing the life out of the girl, when all-of-a-sudden the hulk roared as loud as he could.

"!" roared the Hulk with all his might, sending out a sonic wave of gamma energy that hit Abomination like a person hit by an oncoming train brick, which caused Abomination to let go of the girl as he was thrown back into a large building- that had already been evacuated- by the power behind the attack, and the sheer rage in The Hulk.

Five minutes later, after the Hulk had finished running from the military- which had arrived just seconds after Hulk beat Abomination- he saw a strange, swirling light of a spectrum of colors- kind of like the Rainbow Bridge of Thor's/Hammer Man (Hulk's words) whenever he came to Earth- appear in the sky and the next thing he knew he was being pulled into it.

_**DC Universe:**_

Some scientists for S.T.A.R. Labs, located in Star City USA, were currently trying to open a new wormhole- new because a few weeks ago when they had come to the lab, there had been one that had opened up sometime in the night and had let a Gila Monster— a type of poisonous lizard native to the United States South west and some Northern parts of Mexico— into the lab, they knew it had come through the portal because they were nowhere near the native habitat of the lizard, and there were none in S.T.A.R. Labs because they weren't studying lizards this year.

But when they finally caught the lizard, the wormhole had already closed off- before they could see where it would lead to, because when they examined the lizard's DNA they found that it had a unique marker that told them it was from an Alternate Reality.

When the generator they'd built to open the wormhole again finally punched a hole through to- at least they hoped it was- the origin point of the AR lizard they found that a few seconds later something incredibly powerful was being pulled through to their side, they didn't know if it was hostile or not, so they decided to shut the experiment down when they found that they couldn't, it was malfunctioning, and then they saw what they had inadvertently hooked and They could tell that whatever it was, it wasn't happy- in fact it looked like pure Rage incarnate, and they were in its crosshairs.

"ROOOAARR, HULK SMASH PUNY MACHINE!" shouted The Hulk with rage in his eyes, as he started to attack the machine that he felt was blasting him with some sort of laser.

When he finished destroying the machine- which thankfully closed off the wormhole that it had artificially created- he turned his attention to the room he was in and started to smash his way to the surface.

The safe, relatively speaking, experiments in S.T.A.R. Labs were above ground, but the more questionable and dangerous ones were done 250ft below ground in a bunker that even Superman would have trouble trying to bust into- but could do in about 3 minutes.

The Hulk was travelling fast so that he could get away before the military showed up to capture and study/dissect him to see if there was potential for a bioweapon or super soldier serum from his blood (he still thought that he was in his reality) but the Hulk had no problem breaking out of the place.

In fact the Hulk had reached the surface even faster than the Flash would have, he would have been about 2.5 minutes- because of the defense network designed to defend the labs and keep dangerous things in- Hulk took 1 minute, the reason it took so long is because the Hulk had been calming down after his fight with Abomination before he was dragged into the swirling rainbow-like light, so his anger had to go back up to its more destructive levels.

A few thousand miles away from Star City, in a base called known as Mount Justice, but commonly called "The Cave" because it's built into a dormant volcano, the group of young heroes called Young Justice was gathered by Batman to receive their missions- because there were so many members they had been divided into groups that would take individual missions so that the covert aspect of most of their missions wasn't compromised, and so that they didn't have in-fighting between the groups during missions.

Batman was issuing a mission to the founding members of the team- the last ones in the room- which were Robin/Dick Greyson, Aqualad/Kaldu 'Ahm, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash/Wally, Red Arrow/Roy Harper, and Superboy/Conner Kent when the alarm went off that signaled a threat.

After Batman checked it he thought that this would be a good time to check the progress of the team as a functioning unit- they had been together for 3 years now and had faced many challenges that had impressed Batman, though he didn't let it show, and he had been waiting for the chance to make Young Justice a world player on the hero scene, and he felt there were ready for mass public scrutiny.

He turned to the team while displaying the T.V. broadcast on a screen above his head to show the team their mission.

"This will be your mission." Said Batman as he turned on the volume of the News feed coming in from Star City.

"…we are on the scene where the destruction by the unknown creature has spread from S.T.A.R. Labs to the rest of the city as officials from the police and some military units have tried to subdue the monster that burst out of the basement levels of S.T.A.R. Labs that are heavily defended to stop anything dangerous from getting loose. But it seems that they have created something that would give Superman a run for his money, as witnesses say that it took this monster just 1 minute to break out. All I can say is that the world had better be ready for the beast that's been unleashed unto us….zzzghckkk" as the connection broke when a piece of debris hit the camera lens.

"Wait, play the video feed back. I think they caught a picture of whatever was attacking." Said Robin as he looked for what he has seen before the screen cut out. "There, what is that thing?" questioned Robin when Batman got to the image he had seen, what was shown was a huge green monster, standing about 15feet/4.57meters tall and weighing about- at least by Robin's estimate- 2,580pounds/1,170.27kilograms, picking up an army-tank like it was a child's toy.

"That is what you're going to find out, well also trying to stop that thing from destroying the rest of Star City, I'll request Superman and Wonder Woman to join you- but this will be your mission that will reveal Young Justice to the world as a separate team from the Justice League, if you pull this off then your receiving missions from us will be over and you'll be free to choose the missions for the whole team, and ALL of its members. Don't disappoint me." Was Batman's reply and advice to the team for their most challenging mission yet, because- though they didn't know it- they were to face a force of nature unlike anything they've ever seen before- pure animalistic RAGE.

**A/N: I want ideas for some more powers for the Hulk- that appear because of an effect of crossing through to the DC Universe, and no I will not take Flight.**

**Please rate and comment and tell me about any grammatical mistakes I made.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dominance by Rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, DC, Danny Phantom or any characters related to such titles/companies. The reason I add DP is because his Ghostly Wail was the inspiration of my "Hulk's Rage" so there that should finish all legal requirements on my part.**

**A/N: I would like some ideas for new powers for the Hulk, please I don't even care if they make sense for him or not- i.e. making it snow, but not being able to attack with the snow- or if they could help him in a fight even a little. And if you want to get an idea of the Hulk's size just look up a picture of him w/ the Avengers and make him 15feet tall and you have the Hulk in this story. Italics will mean thought and italics with "" around them will mean group thought talk.**

**Star City:**

The Hulk was currently fighting off three super advanced military tanks, when he got punched in the back of the head- dropping the largest of the tanks to make it too him through the ruble of what used to be the business sector of downtown Star City. The punch had been delivered by a kid- who looked to be about 19 or 20 years old, and he was wearing a black t-shirt with a Superman S on the front while some other teenagers- circled around and tried to keep the big green monster busy while the civilians got to safety.

**Robin's POV**

When we arrived I was shocked that even with this level of destruction there were no deaths and just minor injuries to the people that had the misfortune of being in Downtown Star City when this giant green monster, that seemed to be motivated by pure instinct- or was it pure RAGE behind the actions of this animal? And it seemed to just want to get away from the military and police forces.

"_Superboy to go stop that thing from hurting the men in the tank he's holding above his head. Everyone else circle around and get the guys to safety, then Red Arrow, Artemis and I will do Crowd control. KF you scout and look for anyone else in trouble. Last Miss Martian you try and get in that thing's head and see why it's doing all of this, ok._" I thought spoke as they all rushed to do their jobs and get the green monster under control.

_How can anything- besides a Kryptonian- be that strong… and it looks like it isn't even using full strength. We might be in trouble here if Superman and Wonder Woman don't get here quick. Guess we'll just have to try and keep it busy until then, won't we…. Yikes, not a comforting thought!_ thought Robin

Author's POV:

Robin and the others surrounded the Thing that kept screaming "HULK WILL SMASH YOU AAALLLLLLLL!" at the top of its lungs, while Superboy tried his best to hold off the beast- but it was even stronger than he was— and he had almost reached Superman's level of strength and had discovered that he can indeed fly, and run at incredible speeds.

Superboy rushed at him to throw a punch but Hulk just grabbed his fist and threw SB over his head and across the city, then proceeding to smash his way through 2 more buildings before he was once again knocked in the back of the head with a punch that to anyone else would have been incredibly painful. SB pressed his attack, getting in a right hook and an uppercut before The Hulk recovered and grabbed SB by the throat and started to choke him before he tossed him into a building and kept making his way out of the city- he'd almost reached the edge by now.

Suddenly Miss Martian came over the "thought intercom" and said "_Guys, I can feel another presence within The Hulk- as if it has two entities occupying the same mind, but I didn't think that was possible without damage to the mental plain of the person's psyche. But this creature doesn't seem to be suffering from that, it's just pure rage and…FEAR- strange what could this thing have to FEAR from? and that other entity seems to be trying to calm it down from inside their mind- you'd think that they'd be on the same page if they were in the same body wouldn't you?_"

Robin replied "_We can't worry about that right now. We just have to keep this thing here until SM and WW get here to teach it about real "SMASHING" and get the sit. Under control. Until then we CONTAIN this thing before it hurts someone or worse, got it! Now how about Aqualad, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash go help Superboy with this Hulk and stop him from being killed while Artemis and I continue to do crowd control and make sure everyone gets to safety, once that's done we'll meet back up with you guys to help out- no arguments from you Artemis, got it?_"

Then Artemis replied "Yeah, I got it- keep the civvies safe from the rampaging monster that will probably hurt someone if it's not stopped."

So the others went and distracted The Hulk long enough to get SB out of harm's way- Miss Martian was forced back by the sheer force of just a yell from the Hulk, while RA, and AL tried their hand at distracting the Hulk- barely able to dodge his fists and feet from crushing them, while KF got SB out of there and to a place where he could try and recover from his near death experience with the Hulk.

While they were doing this Artemis and Robin got to work making sure that everyone in the area got to safety from the Hulk.

Then she and Robin went to help their teammates who weren't fairing to well- it didn't seem possible to them but the Hulk seemed to be getting stronger and stronger the longer they fought it, when Superman and Wonder Woman finally arrived and joined in the fight.

Superman first tried to slug it out with the Hulk- but soon found himself outmatched in the area of pure strength.

Superman discovered this when his and The Hulk's fists collided and only Superman budged- and by budged I mean sent flying back 120f into a car that instantly exploded by the force of the impact to its fuel lines.

While the Hulk roared "NO ONE BEATS HULK…. HULK WILL SMASH TINY BLUE MAN WITH CAPE!"

Seeing that this monster wasn't going to be beaten by being over powered with strength alone Superman tried to use his super-breath to blow the hulk over, and maybe if he tried hard enough- to freeze him in ice.

When that didn't work- he tried his heat vision to try and subdue the beast but that just seemed to anger the Hulk even more and the monster just swatted Superman away from him like a rag doll.

That's when Wonder Woman- after checking on Young Justice, to make sure that they were ok, and not too hurt from their fight with the Hulk to get out of there and form a plan and help her and Superman fight Hulk.

When she decided to try her hand at fighting the powerhouse that is The Hulk, with help from Superman- who only took a couple of seconds to recover from what was a weak slap- for the Hulk- that had sent him flying into a building.

But then SM was punched into the same building for a second time, the building was already partially collapsed from the Hulk's rampage through Star City and SM's body smashing into it caused what was left of it to crumble over him.

That left WW and YJ to try and contain that who has proven so many times- in his own reality- that he CAN NOT BE and WILL NOT BE CONTAINED.

Wonder Woman tried her Lasso of Truth to see if it could hold him, The Hulk just snapped the rope as if it were sewing thread and he were a pair of scissors.

And that made her a target- or at least it would have if not for when the Hulk said "Hulk no fight pretty girl, Hulk Leave now."

The Hulk it seemed had decided it was time to try and see if he could escape from the scene and he started to jump away, which normally would seem kind of like a kiddy-sort-of-thing to do for someone of his size until you saw him leap into the air to a height of 570ft and travel a distance of 3mi in just one jump.

He kept doing that for a couple of hours- until he got to the desert and calmed down and shrunk down to a height of 5ft10in, and a weight of 125Lbs and lost his green color, as well as having normal human proportions for someone of that size and he then collapsed into the dirt after walking a couple of miles away from the last crater the Hulk had created when he last landed.

This new weak and defenseless looking form of the Hulk is what he had first been spawned from- Bruce Banner, one of the smartest and most depressed men alive in his reality, a scientist who had become the Hulk through a mistake made by himself- he had built a Gamma Ray Bomb for the military to use in defense of the USA.

Back at Star City the heroes were still trying to get over the fact that not only had the Hulk refused to fight Wonder Woman, but he had run off.

The others kept talking about why it had done that, while Robin tried to get their attention it wasn't working- so he just yelled.

"GUYS LISTEN!" when they finally turned to Robin, they saw a concerned look on the boy wonder's face

"What?" they asked in unison, confused over the look on Robin's face.

"I did a scan on that thing while we were fighting it, and it had Gamma Radiation infused into its DNA, which means that except for the Kryptonians present here, anyone who touched that thing should be checked for radiation poisoning, just to be safe." Robin had spent 3 minutes trying to tell them that just for them too disregard it and respond with a "later".

Then Robin started to try and track the Hulk's unique DNA signature to find out if he was close to another town so that they could be on alert for another rampage, or to help with any possible injuries that WOULD happen if that thing targeted a civilian or if a non-powered superhero tried to stop it.

That's when he got worried, and said "Um, guys- that things DNA signature isn't showing up anywhere in the US, or North America for that matter, it's like it just dropped off the face of the Earth!"

The team looked at him, wondering why he'd want to know where something that could overpower SUPERMAN would be.

Robin saw their faces and said "That thing could seriously hurt someone, we need to find a way to stop it before it attacks again and that means we'll have to find out where it went after it fought us first. DUH!"

With that the team understood his concern with the whereabouts of something that they didn't want anything to do with, after it had almost killed Superboy, and had dominated Superman too.

But they still couldn't understand why it had refused to fight with Wonder Woman when it had easily dealt with most of the YJ, except for the girls who were pushed away just by its yells.

Instead of dwelling on it, they decided to go recover from their fight back at Mount Justice- and try to come up with a way to fight something stronger than anything any of them have EVER faced before, and probably will ever face in their life time.

A thought that scared all of them except for Superboy- who was thinking of a way to get stronger so that he could stand a chance against that thing the next time they fought.

**A/N: I need and idea for an OC who is the son of The Hulk and Betty Ross-Banner (she's married to Bruce back in the Marvel Universe- yes that did happen in one of Marvel's canon AU's) who is gonna travel to the DC world to try and find his dad. And yes he will basically be like an OC/Hulkboy that I will need a name for too- Hulkboy doesn't sound all that threatening or cool, now does it? (He will have his own form of the Hulk inside of him that gets triggered by anger just like dear-old-dad's does just not as strong.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bruce's Confusion

**A/N: Well here's the actual Chapter Three- I accidentally uploaded the unfinished chapter 4 before. Anyway, read on viewers.**

**Review Corner: **

**Darkdescentx- Thanks for the being the first one to review both of my REAL chapters, and I might use your suggestion about the son of the Hulk for ****one**** of the kids that show up…I have a poll set up about it.**

**devilboy101- Thanks for the encouragement and the suggestion- I'm now trying to think of a way to have this chapter lead upto that!**

**Sky the white dragon- thanks for the info, and yes... I do need a plot, and the one I have is the one I'm sticking to.**

**Mad Bobert- Thanks for the review and the encouragement- always nice to here when the readers are enjoying the story.**

**Guest( all 5 of you, or is it 2 of you? hmm.)- Thanks for the encouragement and the ideas for the son of the Hulk, but could you send me some info on them?**

**DavidBanner- thanks for the idea about the Hulks son, but could you send me some info on him?**

**Yo- Hmm, interesting Idea. I'll really have to think about that one- he is after all a Skrull, so I'm not sure he'd count as a member of the "Strongest there is Club" but like I said, I'll think about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES.**

**Read and Review.**

**~3 days later: in the desert of Arizona~**

_Where- or when- am I, and why can't I remember how I got here?_ Thought Bruce Banner, who was very confused at the moment, not having heard of any of the Heroes that he had never seen on the TV- He first knew something was wrong when he had seen them on the News fighting something that called itself Blockbuster, that looked very similar to the Hulk, even possessing the Hulk's anger but clearly not his strength.

Never before in his life had he heard of them and he couldn't figure out why- based on the talk he heard about the in the Diner he had been at 2 days ago, when he'd first seen them on the news, they were the biggest hero's around… and none of them were Avengers!

And now he was walking along the main highway of the state of Arizona, thinking about his last memories and trying to see if he couldn't think of an answer to his latest question as to where the Hulk had taken THIS time.

He had woken, up from his sleep that was caused by the strain on his body from going Hulk, which normally happened at least once or twice a day but he hadn't "Hulked Out" in the last 3 days- including today- something for which he was very grateful.

It was then that he noticed an older model car, with a stereotypical hippie paint job, coming up from behind him, so he stuck out his thumb and decided to see if he couldn't catch a ride to the nearest hotel for a bath and a place to sleep.

"Hey man, need a ride?" asked the driver- who had stopped 15ft away from Bruce- and who completed the car's appearance by looking like a new-age hippie himself.

"Yeah I do, thanks for the help." Replied Bruce as he got into the car. "My name's Bruce Banner by the way."

"Nice to meet cha' man, the name's Ra's Al Ghul." Said the friendly stranger as he looked back at the road so he could see where he was driving. "So, did ja hear about that green monster that beat up Superman over in Star City after bustin' outta the basement of the .R. Labs a couple a days ago?! The thing must really have some power in it to do that to a Kryptonian don't cha think? Oh hey I almost forgot, Where ya headed anyways?"

"I'm just looking for the nearest motel, or even a homeless shelter… someplace where I can get a nice shower and maybe rest for a couple of days." Replied Bruce as he got his shades on that he'd bought at a small road side gas station. "And to answer your other question, I do think that that thing has tremendous power- but what I'm wondering is…_**What**__** will it do with that power**_? Will it be a hero, or will it prove the masses right and become a monster? There're many questions that could be asked about it, but the biggest one is- is it Friend or Foe?"

**Mount Justice:**

"Why, are we training like this? That thing- if it shows up again- is obviously not gonna be stopped by muscle power, it took down Superboy and Superman without breaking a sweat!" said Kid Flash between breaths, as he finished the training simulation assigned to he, and the other members of the team. "And why is the Justice League still in-charge of how and when we train? We're supposed to be a completely separate team from them now, and they're still giving us orders. Batman said that we were going to be in-charge of ourselves from now on, I don't get it."

"Please, you must understand Kid Flash; The Batman wishes for your skills to be at their peaks should you ever face this Hulk again. So he- and the leaders of your team- have decided that the Justice League should remain as your mentors, and help you in your training." Replied Red Tornado as he walked towards the young speedster, who was still complaining.

"Yea, quit your complaining- I'm trying to focus on getting stronger here. That thing swatted me around like I was some sort of play thing for him… that ain't gonna happen again, I'll make sure of it." Said Superboy as he went back to his weight training, his embarrassment caused by being so easily defeated by the Hulk having ignited a fire of pride and anger in him to go beyond what he was capable of so far.

"Sooorrrrry! I was just trying to make a point about us not really standing a chance against that thing- cause I may have been watching something different than you guys, but what I saw was that thing getting stronger as the fight went on… which is not what should have happened!" replied Kid Flash, who continued "I mean it should have been getting worn out if it had been using its full strength, what does that tell you about that things power… and who knows what else that thing can do when it puts its mind to it!"

"Ok, I think you need to get whelmed right now or **I'm** gonna hit you." Said Robin as he decided to jump in on the argument, and give his opinion on the subject. "We don't need complaining we need a plan, and right now the best one we have is to get better than we were before we fought that thing. So quit complaining, get whelmed, and start focusing on getting as good as you can- get it!"

"Ooookaaaay, when you put it like that….. I'll shut up now." Was all KF had to say to the other team members present.

** ARIZONA:**

"Thanks for the lift, I really appreciate it- and I hope your friend gets better soon." Said Bruce as he got out of Ra's' car and walked towards the motel he would be staying at for the next couple of days.

"No problem, and I'm sure he'll get better soon." Replied Ra's Al Ghul, who thought- _Hm, what was that man really doing walking around in the middle of the Arizona desert? And why wasn't he dehydrated? He may prove useful to The Light… and from our conversation on the way here, I feel he may know that green monster personally… all the more reason for the Light to obtain his services as soon as we can- even if he doesn't know that he's been acquired._

"And I'll think about getting in touch with that Luthor guy you mentioned, see if he'll hire me as a nuclear engineer, or even a Janitor! Can't be too picky in this economy, now can I." joked Bruce before he went entered the motel, and walked up to the front desk.

_That was nice of him to lend me some money to pay for the room and the food. If only there were more people like that, nice and helpful to those whom need it- people that aren't super heroes I mean, superheroes kinda have to be nice and helpful to those who need it, job description and all that. _Joked/thought Bruce as he ordered his room and paid in advance for the nights he'd be there.

"…your room is number 18 down the hall, and to the left. Thank you for staying with us." Said the desk attendant, as she handed him a set of keys for his room.

"Thanks."

**~2 days later~**

"Hmmmm, I still can't verify which timeline I'm in… I mean this has to be some sort of future timeline right? What else explains the different heroes and why no one seems to talk about the Avengers?" said Bruce to himself, as he finished getting his papers he wrote together. He'd been writing out a plan for a nuclear power plant that uses gamma energy, instead of normal nuclear material, and he was preparing to call that Lex Luthor guy that Ra's told him about to see if he couldn't get a job at LexCorp.

"Unless I'm in an alternate universe… it actually wouldn't be that strange when you think about the fact that the Hulk was in control at the time I ended up here." He thought out loud, just as he found the number Ra's had given him for whom may-or-may-not-be his future boss.

**~1 week later~**

"Thanks again for the job Mr. Luthor, I really appreciate it." Said Bruce to his new boss, as today was his first day on the job. His design for a new low cost, high power reactor had been greeted with much skepticism by the Board of Directors- but Mr. Luthor had vouched for him, and then the Board voted unanimously to approve the idea.

"It was no big deal, Mr. Banner, I just saw a chance to make a profit while also creating inexpensive energy for others. Your idea was quite well thought out, and I must say that you seemed to know quite a bit about Gamma Radiation… More than anyone I know of, personally." Replied Luthor, who thought _and besides, if Ra's Al Ghul is right, then you- Bruce Banner- are the secret to defeating the Justice League while also bringing them under control of The Light. To give you a job is to secure the evolution of mankind at a most convenient rate. _"Besides, you came highly recommended by a close associate of mine."

**~1 month later: in The Cave~**

"Alright guys, we got intell that Lex Corp is building a new type of Nuclear Power Plant… one that uses Gamma Radiation instead of the normal fissionable material. They started construction on it about 3 weeks ago- after their lead Nuclear Engineer- a man by the name of Bruce Banner- acquired Federal and State permits to build in Kansas- and it's already nearing completion. We have good reason to believe that they may be building another Cadmus facility underneath it, as well. The team's mission is to check it out, and report back to the League on their findings." Said Robin as the others gathered around him and saw the photo of the plant under construction, and the man who brought it about. "The 5 members going in to observe-and-report will be Miss Martian, Super Boy, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg. Remember, you're there to gather information, not to bring the place down on top of the workers."

"Understood." All 5 said in unison.

"Wait, why are they the one's that get to check out the nuclear power plant?" asked Kidflash

"Because, they give enough muscle to the team while also maintaining the required level of stealth. We do not need someone that's the fastest, nor do we need someone that's the smartest. What we need is a team that works well together- and these 5 have shown in the past that they can work extremely well together without questioning the leader's decision's." said Aqualad, who had discussed with Robin on who should go on the mission, and they came to a unanimous agreement.

"Good now that that's over- get going, and stay alert… we don't know what might be guarding the place." Robin said in place of the traditional 'good luck.'

**A/N: Beastboy looks like his Teen Titans self in here- I think he looked better in the Teen Titans show than he does in the Young Justice show.**

**~Kansas, 20 minutes later~**

"_Alright guys, remember we need to stay focused and don't destroy anything while we're here._" Said Miss Martian in the other's heads, as they neared the construction site.

"_Ok M'gann we'll be careful, and try to keep it low key._" Said Cyborg.

**~10 minutes later: at the nuclear power plant~**

"Alright, we're still a week ahead of schedule! Good work fella's, but that machine belongs over there next to coolant controls- please move it, we don't need this place going Chernobyl on us before we make any power for the state." joked Bruce Banner, as he pointed to where the massive computer needed to be placed before they could proceed to the next stage of constructing the new Power Plant, before walking to check on another part of the Nuclear Plant. The computer would produce a massive amount of heat, and having it next to the coolant controls would help lower the chances of its over-heating and short-circuiting, thus causing a meltdown.

"Got it, alright guys let's move this thing so we can get on with construction. With the money we're making from building this place, we'll be in the green for years before we need to worry about another big time project. And LexCorp is offering an additional $15.95 million- after taxes- to the company if we finish ahead of schedule- that'd be the combined amount of our entire profit margin for the next 25 years, maybe more!" said the owner of the construction company hired to build the plant, as he got to work helping move the massive computer- even he was willing to work for a bonus of $15 million plus, if he didn't have to worry about how he was going to pay his workers when it was all said and done.

**-Where Bruce was at-**

_Hmmm… I keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched for some reason, but no one's in this part of the plant. It was finished last week, so no one comes over here except for me… and even then I just come over here to make sure everything still functions properly. Huuuhn, I guess being in this universe has made me a little jumpy. _Thought Bruce to himself as he continued to do his 'Already Finished Construction Rounds' as the construction workers had coined them, after the third week of construction. Bruce had figured out that he was in an alternate reality to his own when he'd seen a recent news article that showed the date- it was indeed the same time as his own, but with different heroes and villains plaguing the place.

They were ahead of schedule, and they were still able to maintain a safe work environment for the current- and future- workers that walk- or will walk- these halls.

"I need to get out more, the threat of the Hulk getting out has made me paranoid, and that's the last thing this place needs- a paranoid boss that could initiate a meltdown 152 different ways without shutting any of the safety protocols off. If I don't see anyone there, than no one's there… still… I can't shake the feeling that I'm being followed."

**~M'gann POV~**

"_Guys, I found that Bruce Banner guy. He's in a completed section of the plant, and it looks like he's just walking around checking where things have been placed. I don't think he'd know if there was a Cadmus base under this place or not, even if he is the guy in charge of making sure everything goes where it's supposed to. I don't think he's high enough on the LexCorp ladder to know anything about Cadmus, or The Light."_ I told the others as I continued to follow Dr. Banner through the plant when I heard him say something strange.

"I need to get out more, the threat of the Hulk getting out has made me paranoid, and that's the last thing this place needs- a paranoid boss that could initiate a meltdown 152 different ways without shutting off any of the safety protocols. If I don't see anyone there, than no one's there… still… I can't shake the feeling that I'm being followed."

"_On second thought… maybe this guy does know something about the Light, or at least he knows something about the Hulk, he just said that the threat of the Hulk getting out was making him paranoid, and that he could start a meltdown of this place 152 times without shutting off any of the security precautions. He also seems to know that I'm following him… this Banner guy may be someone we have to watch out for in the future, if he can sense me and cause a meltdown while keeping the security systems on. I'll try to probe his mind to see what exactly he knows about the Hulk, and Cadmus. I'll get back to you with whatever I find. _" I said to the others, who were sneaking around trying to find evidence of a Cadmus Base being underneath the place.

"_Got it MM, we'll contact you if we find anything worth investigating._" Cy replied, as he watched some of the construction workers talk amongst themselves.

**~Bruce's POV~**

_Hmm… I still get the sense that I'm being followed by someone. Maybe being in another reality to my own has made me delusional… then again, there were people from my universe that could turn invisible… and luckily I know how to find someone who doesn't want to be seen. I'll give it a minute before I start looking for the evidence that there's someone there, but I don't want to tip them off just yet._ I thought to myself as I kept walking, when suddenly I felt someone trying to enter my mind. I quickly threw up my mental shields, and turned around like an angry animal that's been cornered.

I started to look all around the hallway, trying to spot the key indicator that there was an invisible person there. I checked the walls and the floors but there was nothing, so I decided to check the area in between, _Bingo._ I thought as I saw it- the slight distortion of the air caused by someone being invisible.

**~No One's POV~**

He pointed right at the distortion and said "Show your-self..."

**A/N: I'm not very good at doing POV's so if I messed up at it— please tell me so that I can work on them some more. Sorry if the chapter was a little slow, I wanted to give the story some plot development. Please review/comment. And tell me if I'm doing something right or wrong, I want to know what I need to work one, and what I'm doing ok at.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Mr Fixit

**A/N: well here's the fourth chapter.**

He pointed right at the distortion and said "Show your-self... I know you're there. You may be invisible to most people, but I can see the distortion in the air you cause by turning invisible. Show yourself NOW and tell me why your following me!" it obviously wasn't a bluff, or a request… it was a command by someone who felt that they'd been toyed with enough in their life.

M'gann felt like a kid who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar… first this guy blocks her from reading his mind, then he points right at her before saying that he'd spotted her. Now he's commanding her to tell him why.

"_Umm, guys… bad news… this guy knows how to spot people when they're invisible. I know because he just told me so, while pointing right at me. He wants to know why I'm following him… oh and he blocked me from reading his mind. So I guess if I want to get anything from him I'm going to have to show myself. And everything about this mission was going so well to up to this point._" MM said to the others, as she showed herself to Bruce, while setting herself on the floor.

"See, not so hard is it. Now WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?" Bruce said before getting a good look at her "Hey, you're a Martian. Like that Martian Man Hunter guy aren't you? Why are _you_ here?" he asked with emphasis on the "you".

"Umm… Hi… I'm Miss Martian, Martian Man Hunter's niece. I was following you because… um... well... because I thought that you might be working for the Light, or Cadmus. I thought that I was on the right track when I heard you mention the Hulk. I guess that it was a mistake on my part, sorry." MM said, not making eye contact… being too embarrassed to look up from her feet.

"Wait, you heard me mention the Hulk? Please don't tell anyone that I know about the Hulk! I can't be hunted again… I can't… it would just bring out the Hulk, and then the whole world would be in danger. As long as I'm calm the Hulk can't hurt anyone, but if I'm hunted again… than the Hulk would be released." Bruce said, trying to keep himself calm— so as not to waken the slumbering Jade Giant.

"Ummmm… what do you mean as long as you're calm the Hulk can't hurt anyone? What do you have to do with the Hulk hurting anyone?" MM asked, thinking that she'd finally found some answers to her questions.

"Because… when I get angry… w…when….when I lose control… I become the Hulk!" Bruce said, hesitantly… to Miss M it seemed that he was trying to find a way OUT of telling her what his connection to the Hulk was, and it seemed that he'd found no way out, because the tears he was shedding were real.

"Your… you're the Hulk, how's that possible?" MM asked, trying to find out what he'd done to himself that could cause him to become what KF called "Pure, unrestrained, POWER."

"It all started in my universe. I was brought in by the United States Military, to create the most powerful weapon the world had ever seen… the Gamma Bomb. I developed away to harness the power of the largest explosion in the universe, as a weapon for war. When we were done building the prototype, we initiated a test of the bomb, when I noticed that a teenager had snuck onto the testing site. I rushed from the bunker trying to get to the kid in time, I barely managed to throw him into a ditch when the bomb went off. I later found out that the kid's name was Rick Jones and that he'd been dared to sneak onto the base by a couple of idiotic teenagers. Any way- when the bomb went off I was bathed in gamma rays… any normal human would have been fried into a crispy piece of charcoal… but I later found I had a mutated genetic marker, that allowed me to survive the Gamma rays… very few people have this marker, and I was lucky enough to be one of them. Or so I thought at the time… about two weeks after the test, one of the soldiers on the base started to harass me about being a freak… I got angry… and then I Hulked out for the first time in my life. The Gamma rays had amplified my 'Fight or Flight" response, making so that whenever I got angry, I'd transform into a being that the angrier he gets the stronger he gets… and I have since found that there is no end to his RAGE. The Hulk is power personified, he's never been outmatched in a challenge of strength… and lately, it seems that he's getting even more powerful. The only good quality to the Hulk that I've found is that he doesn't hurt anyone who doesn't make him mad, he will even put himself in harm's way to save people that have no idea he isn't going to hurt them. The Hulk doesn't like it when innocent people get hurt because of him, and as far as I know…the Hulk has never been responsible for the death of an innocent civilian or hero." Bruce explained, as he fought back the memories of every time that he'd Hulked out.

Little did he realize that MM had broadcast his story to he teammates that were more than interested enough to listen to his story, and were shocked that a monster like the Hulk could be born out of such a noble deed— Bruce could have been killed and yet he still decided to save that kid and get caught in the explosion of his own weapon. Raven, more than any of the other's, knew what it was like to always try to stay in control one's own emotions and about having to remain calm at all times.

"I'm…I'm sorry… I…I didn't know what the Hulk's origins were. I know what it's like to be judged by what you look like, rather than how you act." MM said as she fought back tears caused by memories of when she lived on Mars.

"It's ok, there have only ever been two human's that didn't treat the Hulk like a threat or a weapon. Betty Ross-Banner, my wife, and Rick Jones- he goes by A-Bomb now, having turned into a gamma mutant himself now. I've found that most humans aren't excepting of something they can't control or use to their own benefit, and that's the problem with the Hulk- He can't be controlled and he doesn't benefit anyone on purpose… he just wants to be left alone." Banner replied, feeling that he had found someone in this universe to talk to about his curse he'd been forced to live with for years— a curse that he couldn't let anyone else bear for him (he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy) and one that he couldn't break.

"Really, the Hulk just wants to be left alone? But the Hulk's so powerful and angry, why wouldn't he just do what he wants and not care about anyone else?" asked MM, truly curious as to the Hulk's mindset, while still transmitting the conversation to her teammates.

"Because the Hulk doesn't want to hurt anyone, or worse, when he's unleashed- instead he always heads to the desert when he's mad, more specifically, he heads to the New Mexico desert… it's almost as if he's drawn there instinctively, as if he knows that he has a low chance of hurting anyone while there. The Hulk doesn't like to fight, he just feels that he has no choice in the matter, to him it's either fight or die." Explained Bruce, who was glad that Miss Martian was showing an actual interest instead of trying to get him angry or capture him. He then remembered that he'd wanted to ask her something when she first showed herself. "Oh, that's right… I was going to ask you… I don't suppose you came alone did you?"

"No, I have four others here with me, why?" She responded, curious as to why he wanted to know.

"Are any of them good at hacking? I found an elevator in a room about three hallways down from here, and I can't get into it- it has a pin number passcode to get into the elevator, and for some reason I didn't get the password. And on top of that, I never put in an Elevator in the blueprints for this place, so I would like to know what my employer has decided to change about the plans for this power plant." Bruce replied, making sure to give the real reason behind his curiosity about her team.

"Yeah, Cyborg should be able to hack the systems that open the shaft. I'll contact him and have him get over here as quickly and as stealthily as he can." MM said as her eyes started to glow white while she told her teammates where to meet her and Bruce at. "Ok, their coming, and they should be here in about three minutes."

"Thank you, I really want to know what's being hid from me about this place." Banner said, as he started to wait for the rest of Miss Martian's team.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Ok, here's the elevator I told Miss Martian about. You think that you can open it…Cyborg was it?" Bruce asked, as he stood back form the door just in case there was something in it that would try to attack him…and given his luck, that's not all that unreasonable of a possibility.

"Yes on both counts Dr. Banner. I should have it open in under 30 seconds." The large half machine half teenager replied as he got to work.

_Cyborg has a similar build to the Hulk, and I can tell that's not just from the machinery on him. He was a very large youth when he was fully human, of that I'm sure. I wonder if he had strength greater than that of a normal human of his size __**BEFORE**__ he had his accident. _Thought Bruce to himself as he watched Cyborg hack the system.

"We're in." Cyborg informed after about 12 seconds.

"Ok, now let's see what this elevator's for." Bruce said as the doors opened and the Elevator allowed entrance.

Everyone got on the overly large elevator that seemed to be meant for incredible speeds, as it went to the very bottom level of the tunnel. After it came to a stop, everyone slowly crept off and started to look around for anything that might explain why the elevator was needed. Immediately Superboy noticed something about the tunnel that the elevator led to.

"This looks just like the Cadmus Labs in Washington, D.C. that I was found in. Why're they opening up another one here in Kansas?"

"Um, Dudes… I think we've got bigger problems than that. Check it out, they have Bane, Blockbuster, and that Mammoth guy, guarding the place." Beastboy called out in a whisper— forgetting that he was psychically linked to the others on the team.

The others and Bruce hurried over to where BB was and saw that it wasn't a joke on his part, the three were indeed down here, and it seemed as if they were the one's guarding the place.

"Who're those three, and why are they in my power plant?" asked Banner in a whisper, trying not to alert the three behemoth men to his— and the 5 young heroes'— presence down here in this maze of tunnels, that he was pretty sure no one was supposed to find out about.

Suddenly the big guy who looked like an Abomination knock-off stopped and started to sniff the air, like he was searching for something.

"What is it Essay, do you smell something?" asked Bane in his Hispanic accent. **(A/N: sorry if I got that wrong, I don't really know how to speak/spell any Spanish- except how to count to ten, but I still don't know how to spell any of the words though.)**

"Grrrrrrrr." Mammoth responded, as if to say "We have intruders in the facility." **(A/N: I don't know if Mammoth can talk in YJ, so I'm gonna say no in this fic.)**

"Not for long, we don't" Bane having gotten to the point where he could pretty much tell what his fellow security officer was saying. Bane lifted up the rocket launcher he had in his hands and then aimed it at where his companion was looking. "I'll give you to the count of three to come out with your hands up, or I'll bring that tunnel down on top of your heads."

"One." Bane said as he started to set the targeting system on the roof of the tunnel.

**-Where the team's at-**

"_What should we do guys, we can't risk Bruce Hulking out down here, and we can't fight those guy's by ourselves?"_ MM asked, looking nervous about another confrontation with the Jade Giant.

"_We do as they say, we show ourselves. If they want a fight there's not much we can do about it, we'll just have to hope that I don't get involved in anyway."_ Bruce replied- MM having brought him into their little mind session so that he could give his opinion on the matter. He did obviously not like what he saw as the only option available to them.

_"Ok, so basically our only option is to reveal ourselves and hope they don't do anything to make Bruce mad and turn into the Jolly Green Giant." _joked BB, who was trying to lighten the seriousness of the situation.

_"Yo, Grass stain, can't you be serious for one moment?! We're talking about the possibility of Banner turning into something that swatted down __**Superboy AND SUPERMAN!**__ This is a very dangerous situation, and you decide to make a joke." _Cyborg chastised BB for his bad joke, at a time like this.

"_Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood, you guys know how I get when my life's threatened._" Apologized BB, who was already feeling guilty about making fun of Bruce's "condition" just to "lighten the mood" as he put it.

"Two." They heard Bane as he continued to count off, so Bruce decided to make the decision for the young heroes…who probably weren't going to decide until it was too late.

"WAIT! Ok, you win…my name's Bruce Banner, and I'm the one who developed the plans for the Gamma Reactor that's above us…I found an express elevator that wasn't supposed to be here and decided to see what was going on, when I saw you three…no offense, but you guys don't exactly scream 'friendlies' when it comes to looks."

"Hughmf, you got a lot of guts talking to us like that…maybe we should kill you anyways, that way you can't tell anyone what's down here." Bane said, as he and his two partners began to advance on the small man with murder in their eyes.

"I don't think that would be the best course of action for you to take, you see that would make me angry…and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry, trust me." Bruce responded, no sign of fear in his eyes, all the while yelling at the young heroes to get out of what he called "the blast radius" before the three idiots in front of him make him "Hulk Out" for the first time since coming to this reality.

"Ooooo, I'm SO scared, maybe we should as he says guys…we wouldn't want him to BORE us to death now would we, hahahahaha." Joked Bane before he and the other two started laughing at what they thought was Banner TRYING to play tough…they calmed down before Mammoth reached Banner, and threw him through one of the walls to corridor. "Ha, so much for your…big…talk..." Bane trailed off as banner emerged from the hole, though he looked slightly different.

Banner's shirt was now little more than a rag, as he suddenly sported quite an impressive mass of muscles on his upper torso. Bruce's shoes had somehow gone missing from his suddenly larger than normal for someone of his size…which seemed to be increasing by the second, Bruce now had a grey tint to his skin and was at least 6 inches taller than before with at least another 350 pounds of muscle added to his body. Banner's eye's had taken on a metallic-grey color and seemed to glow as he continued to grow and change. Finally, when Bruce had stopped growing and changing, standing there was a giant grey muscle-bound behemoth at least 10 feet tall with 6 and a half foot wide shoulders, and who was definitely well over the thousand pound marker in terms of muscle mass.

"So, I guess it's my turn to play with the idiots…good, I've been wanting to get out and stretch my legs for a while now." The giant grey Banner spoke— before looking at Blockbuster, Mammoth, and Bane and chuckling to himself.

"What the heck? What happened to you, pipsqueak?" Bane demanded, not knowing who he was talking to before hand.

"I think you have me confused with that shorty, Banner…my name's Joe Fixit- just call me Mr. Fixit, I'm just ONE of the Hulk's that's locked away inside Bruce." Fixit explained, smiling at the reactions of the three he was facing when they heard that not only was there more than one Hulk…but they had the misfortune of facing one of them.

"Now then…what do you say, we get this show on the road and start the biggest beat down you three will experience for a LONG time." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement of intent that had the other three muscle-bound giants seeing red at being dismissed so easily as weaklings by the Granite Giant.

Bane launched a rocket at the Hulk, who just twisted to the side before grabbing it and throwing it back at his three foes. They quickly jumped out of the way of the rocket, and then charged the Grey Hulk— who was waiting patiently for them to reach him.

Bane reached Fixit first…

**A/N: Guess I'll have to stop it there due to writer's block.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fixit wins, New & Old Foes

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. Read and Review.**

Bane reached Fixit first…and was instantly sent flying back by Fixit's fist slamming into his face. Mr. Fixit than grabbed Blockbuster— who'd been trying to sneak up on him from behind— and threw him at Mammoth, who had been charging him from the right, and sent both of them slamming into the wall of rock behind them, cratering the rock from the force of the impact.

"Come on ladies, this can't be all you've got in you…or did the reputation of the Hulk precede me even here?" Mr. Fixit asked rhetorically, chuckling to himself after he was done with his taunt.

"No one calls me a senora and gets away with it, got that cantamañanas?" Bane informed, before him and the other two "heavy hitters" rushed Fixit, making sure that they'd reach him at the same time so that he couldn't just toss them into each other like ragdolls.

The moment they reached Joe Fixit, they started swinging their fists- trying to pound the Granite Giant into the ground before he could recover from their simultaneous attacks…sadly, this was not to be, as— during the beating— he grabbed Mammoth's fist and started to use the large man as a baseball bat— swinging him around and hitting Blockbuster and Bane as hard as he could (which, with him being a Hulk, was quite the amount of force) before he sent mammoth flying at the wall once more…this time slamming into BOTH Bane and Blockbuster, who'd been slammed into the wall by Joe Fixit while he was using mammoth as his own personal police baton.

Fixit smirked as he watched them pick themselves up off of the floor, before giving them a serious chance to back down from this fight. "You know, if this keeps up…you're not going to be able to stand for a while; let alone walk, jog, run, or even fight…I'm sure you don't want that, so why don't we all go our separate ways and forget any of this ever happened…what do you say?"

He got his answer when Bane ripped a large crystal from the wall, and threw it at him like an Olympic Javelin thrower.

Joe just caught and started wielding the crystal like a gangbanger with a baseball bat, striking the other three walking walls of muscle as if they were baseballs being pitched to him by a MLB pitcher.

"Come on ladies, surely you can do better than this…I have yet to break a sweat." It wasn't a _complete_ lie, his forehead was starting to get damp but he wasn't ACTUALLY sweating…yet.

Mammoth and Blockbuster both released deep, primal growls as they recognized what Mr. Fixit was implying…that they weren't even challenging him…so they decided to do what they should have done from the beginning, and give it their all— as did Bane, who increased the amount of Venom he had coursing through his system thus gaining even more strength.

The three charged at the Granite Giant, and proceeded to launch every physical strike they could think (which in the cases of Mammoth and Blockbuster, weren't that many just powerful) of upon Fixit's person— having reached him at the same time, when he grabbed Bane the other two hit him as hard as they could…causing him to let go of Bane to try and put up a guard and counterattack.

As they kept up their attack, Fixit was starting to get angry himself— even starting to gain a greenish tint to his skin— until he finally threw them off of him all at once, and ran at speeds that shocked everyone present and grabbed Mammoth and Blockbuster before smashing them into Bane…and then he kept smashing them into the smaller and weaker of Fixit's adversaries, until Bane fell unconscious to the ground.

Fixit then smashed Mammoth's and Blockbuster's heads together as hard as he could, knocking them out as well. "Next time take my advice, and leave before you get taught lesson number one of Joe Fixit's House of Pain: Don't fight a Hulk, ever."

With that he walked over to where the others were hiding, and took one look at them, before asking, "You friends of Banner?"

"Um, more like acquaintances really." Cyborg replied honestly, not wanting to get on the bad side of a Hulk after seeing what happened to Bane, Blockbuster, and Mammoth— and this guy claimed to be the weakest of the Hulks!

"Close enough for me." Fixit replied, before moving towards the elevator and said as an afterthought, "Do whatever investigating you need to do, and then you're free to leave. I don't really care what you do, I'm going to go see if there're any clubs nearby that need a bouncer that can handle any punk that thinks they should be let in just because of who their parents are, or because of how much money they have, or better yet…because of whatever muscle they brought with them to intimidate the owner into letting them in."

"Sooo…you're _not_ going to go on a rampage that leaves half a city in ruin with no casualties…by the way, how do you level half a city and _not_ kill anyone or even injure anyone that wasn't a hero or in the military?" BB asked.

"It's a gift horse, kid. I don't look it in the mouth. And _no_ I'm not going on a rampage, I don't have a reason too…the reason the Hulk you met was rampaging was because he thought he was being attacked when he first arrived to whichever universe this is." The Granite Giant explained, before the doors closed and he left them alone in the new Project Cadmus compound.

Seeing as how they were already down there, the team decided to investigate the facility from bottom to top.

**~Undisclosed location, meeting of The Light~**

"The video shows that our suspicions were correct Ra's, Banner was indeed _connected_ to The Hulk…but for them to be one and the same, that is indeed a perfection— on one side; you have a mind that was capable of weaponizing Gamma Radiation without destroying all life on the planet, and on the other side…you have the ultimate weapon, a being who appears to become stronger the more stress he's put under…and with multiple Hulk residing inside of Banner, who knows how many could be convinced to walk into The Light." A tall, well built, bald Caucasian man spoke, after the seven members of The Light viewed the footage from the new Cadmus facility that they'd been building underneath the Gamma Generator in order to hide their various _projects_ from prying eyes.

"Agreed, this is most _beneficial_ to our cause. We must bring the Hulk _and_ Banner _into The Light._" Another man replied, looking somewhat oriental in origin— even the clothes he wore gave off an air of the ancient east.

"Yes, they will both make excellent additions to our ranks— once they've been convinced that out cause is just. But onto other business…the welcoming of four new additions to our organization…and their plans for the eventual re-evolution of mankind into the rightful rulers of all of creation." A very large man said, this one dressing much like a general who was addressing his troops…he gave off a feeling of someone who has seen countless empires rise and fall, many by his own hands.

"Yes, we mustn't keep our new allies waiting. Let them in, please." Said the only female member of The Light, turning to one of their servants.

"Yes, madam." The servant replied before opening the door and ushering in the four newcomers.

One was a tall man wearing a red and blue armored suit, with a red cape, red helmet, and boots reminiscent of Superman's— this was Eric Lensher also called…Magneto.

Next was a green skinned man with an overly large brain, and a calculating smirk on his face, he was dressed in a yellow spandex suit— this was The Leader.

Following him was a blonde Caucasian woman dressed in a white, slightly revealing, outfit that left her stomach bare and had a large white cape-like cloak attached to it at the collar…this was Emma Frost, the White Queen.

The last member of the group was a man that Superman thought long dead; he was a Kryptonian, one who— rather than see his planet succumb to peace— organized the destruction of his own home world by detonating the core of the Kryptonian Sun…this was the former Kryptonian General, now Traitor, Zod.

"Welcome my friends, my name is Vandal Savage, these are my associates…Lex Luthor, Ra's Al Ghul, Queen Bee, Klarion the Witch Boy, The Brain, and Ocean Master. Now we find ourselves at a disadvantage, you know who we are but we don't know who you are." Stated Vandal Savage.

"I am Eric Lensher; but you may refer to me as Magneto, the master of magnetism."

"I am The Leader, and the only mind on the planet that has ever been able to match mine is that of Doctor Bruce Banner."

"I am Emma Frost, the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, and one of my world's most powerful telepaths."

"I am General Zod of Krypton, I was imprisoned in a world created by the El Brothers— Jor El, and Zor El, the father and uncle of Kal EL respectively."

"And who is Kal El?" Queen Bee asked.

"You know him as 'The Last Son of Krypton' 'The Man of Steel' and more commonly, as Superman. I brought a gift with me too Earth as well…my most powerful weapon, a Kryptonian bioweapon known as Doomsday."

"And what is the purpose of bringing a weapon to Earth with a name such as that?" the dark skinned queen asked.

"To kill Superman and Superboy, and finally bring about the end of the House of El."

*Chuckles* "Is that all? I'll have you know that we've already tried to kill Superman on many occasions, and all of them have failed." Lex Luthor informed the man.

"Yes, but you never had a weapon designed to be the Ultimate Life Form and impossible to kill the same way _twice_."

"Twice?" Vandal asked.

"Yes, Doomsday can be killed…but only temporarily, it is impossible to _keep_ dead."

"I like how this guy thinks, so if we unleash this 'Doomsday'…will it cause lots of _Chaos_?" Klarion asked, becoming almost like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, Chaos and Destruction will reign once Doomsday is unleashed upon any target."

"I say we use it." Klarion said, looking like he was high on The Joker's special brand of laughing gas.

"Agreed, there is a particular person we wish to see fight your 'Doomsday' weapon…and the destruction of Metropolis should be an easy way to flush the beast out of hiding."

"Before you unleash a being whose name is literally the end of the world, why don't I send one of my associates after whoever it is you're looking for." The Leader offered, trying to avoid the use of something they might not be able to control.

"Who did you have in mind, and will he be able to fight The Hulk on even grounds?"  
"Did you say, 'Hulk'…oh now I know my associate will want this job…Abomination and the Hulk are each-others' _punching bags_." The Leader responded; he, Magneto, and Emma Frost all knew of the Hulk due to each having faced him at some point or another…with Emma having had the best luck of the three.

"You know of Le Hulk?" The Brain said in his computerized French accent.

"Of course we know of that green monster, he and us are from the same version of the Earth…one where the evolution of mankind has already begun…I and Emma are both Mutants, scientific classification _Homo superior_. We are then next stage in human evolution, having been granted our powers by the Mutant X gene." Magneto responded, informing The Light about what is occurring in his world.

"Oh, you are the next stage in human evolution are you…that's funny, you don't seem all that strong." Queen Bee informed him, trying to see how strong he really was.

"Oh, you wish for a demonstration…fine." Magneto responded, before lifting Ocean Master out of his chair with a gesture of his hand. "That's a lot of metal you have on you…and _in_ you."

The Light did not fail to notice the pained look on Ocean masters face, it looked like he was _literally_ about to explode.

"Maybe you should have less _iron_ in your diet." Magneto simply stated, before dropping the man to the ground…having never even touched him _physically_.

*Clears throat* "Yes, well, now that the size comparison is over…why don't you introduce us to this 'Abomination' was it?" Lex asked The Leader.

"Gladly, Abomination…please come in here, our new allies would like to meet you." The Leader called out of the room, followed immediately by the ground trembling— as if a small earthquake was taking place in their location.

After about twenty seconds of this a large man entered the room— thankfully they had large doors _and_ tall ceilings; because this man , who looked like a cross between a fish reptile and Man, was _at least_ 12ft6 with at least 7foot wide shoulders **(Picture Abomination from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, only taller) **and a very angry look on his face.

"What do you want now, poindexter?"

"Nice to see that you're still as irritable as ever, Abomination. Our new associates have someone they wish for you to hunt down."

"And who would that be?"

"The Hulk."

Abomination smiled, something that shouldn't be on his face considering his looks. "The Hulk, huh? I'll be _happy_ to track down my old fighting _buddy_."

"Good, a being that powerful cannot be allowed to be free to do as he pleases…he will be put to his best use as a servant of _The Light_." Vandal Savage told the large scaled man.

"Sure, whatever you say…I'm going to go Hulk hunting, if you have anyone with telepathic powers…I'll be taking them with me; better safe, rather than sorry." Abomination said, before leaving the room.

"Soon, with the power of The Hulk under our control, the entire universe will come into _The Light_." Ocean master said.

**A/N: I'll be closing my poll on my profile soon, so get you votes in.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fixit's Job and the Monster

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. Also, Skaar and Lyra won the Poll vote for which of the Hulk's "kids" I should bring in.**

**-Read and Review-**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Gotham City**

**March 25, 2015; 20:45 EDT**

Mr. Fixit was standing in front of a high class night club, doing his job as the bouncer for the joint— he didn't bother to remember the name— when someone walked up he knew shouldn't be walking around without body guards…Bruce Wayne, one of the richest men in this world and THE richest man in Gotham.

"Name." Fixit said, stopping Bruce and his date— a woman named Salina Kyle— before they entered the club.

"Oh, right. It should be under Wayne." Bruce said, taking in the sheer size of the man in front of him…a man who looked a little like Solomon Grundy, the super-strong zombie that only ever wanted to be left alone. "I haven't seen you here before, what's your name?"

"Joe Fixit." The large man said, Bruce was quite certain that this man wasn't just brought in for his size alone— the new 'bouncer' was here because there were very few who would be able to crash the joint with him here. "I have a Wayne plus one. Can I see your ID?"

"Wow, first time I've ever been asked that. Sure, here it is." Bruce said, handing the large grey skinned man his Driver's License.

The man held up some device Bruce had never seen before and started to scan his ID, "Hey, what're you—"

"I'm checking to make sure it's not a fake, bub. Got a problem with that?" Fixit said, before a green light turned on. Joe then turned the device on Bruce and scanned him…once more the light turned on. "Ok, you're not an imposter and your ID's real. You're free to enter." He said finally letting them inside.

Salina thought they were out of hearing range and said, "That is one bouncer who takes his job seriously. And where'd he get a device that can tell if an Id's a fake or tell if it's an imposter in disguise?"

"I don't know, but if he knows who made it…maybe I can buy the idea from them, it would solve a lot of issues at Wayne Enterprises." Bruce responded.

"I made it myself, bub." The voice of Joe Fixit said behind them. He walked past and made his way to the owner's office. There was the sound of talking before the owner came out with Fixit and headed to the door.

**-Outside-**

"What do you want, Brick?" The owner asked a large Reddish-brown skinned man with white hair. Brick was wearing an expensive business suit, and was surrounded by twelve of his goons.

"It's time to pay that protection money, Johnny-boy, and I'm here to collect." Brick said, motioning to his men behind and around him.

"I don't have to pay you anything, especially with my new associate. Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Joe Fixit." 'Johnny-boy' said, motioning to the large grey skinned man next to him.

"So, this is the guy that you wanted me to get off of your back? He doesn't look like much; I won't even break a sweat with him." Fixit voiced with a bored tone. He was looking at Brick, and knew almost instantly that he was the kind of man that relied on his strength to intimidate people into doing what he wanted.

"What'd you say pal? I don't think I heard you right." Brick said, angry at being dismissed by a nobody who came out of nowhere. He was going to show this punk just who he needed to respect in this city, and he didn't care who this Fixit thought he was…he wasn't no Hulk, Superman, or even Superboy…this Fixit guy was going to learn his place in society— which was under Brick's boot.

"I said, you're weak and I won't even break a sweat while breaking you." Joe restated, trying to tick Brick off on purpose…simply because he thought it'd be fun. What none of them knew was that Salina and Bruce had snuck out to see what was going on their natural personalities— Investigative for Bruce, curious for Salina— getting the better of them.

"Punk, I'm going to teach you a lesson about respecting your superiors." Brick said, before bending down and ripping a large chunk of the cement off the ground— a large portion of the dirt under it coming with the cement— and threw it at the large grey man…who simply caught it with one hand before using it to smash Brick, who'd charged the man after throwing the large portion of strata, away from him.

"Oh, come on. You didn't really expect that too actually work did you? I think I may just be a little insulted…and when someone insults Joe Fixit, they learn quickly that I'm more than just a wall of muscle…I'm a wall of muscle that knows how to fight." Fixit told the large reddish-brown man, before using speed that defied his size to grab Brick and then— using his incredible strength— he flung Brick into some of the red/brown skinned man's own men. "I also don't appreciate my new boss being forced to reduce what he can afford to pay his employees because of some muscle bound idiot that thinks his strength gives him the right to put the squeeze on anyone he pleases. I need to eat, and it costs a pretty penny to find any form of clothing in my size without them being an eyesore."

Brick got up from the ground and charged Fixit, attempting to punch the large man's lights out…but when he reached Fixit, he was knocked aside like Fixit was swatting a fly. "Little man, you should learn when to stay down. I won't do anything excessive, I'll only do what the law allows me to do in a situation like this…and seeing as how you attacked me first, this is self-defense." Fixit informed the large muscled African-American man— who could normally just intimidate his "clients" into doing as he wanted…but Big Grey wasn't letting that happen this time.

*GROWL* "Who are you calling little man? I'm eight foot ten, and weigh five hundred eighty pounds. I'm almost as big as you." Brick shouted in anger.

*Loud and Boisterous Laughter* "I'm sorry but that was priceless. You think that you're a match for me just because you happen to be a big guy for most people? Allow me to re-educate you about the facts, little man. I am ten feet tall. I weigh one thousand six hundred twenty five pounds. And most importantly…I'm stronger than any muscle you could hire to help you try and get my boss to fork over any amount of cash." Fixit claimed, and his size seemed to speak that claim as positive. His muscles were definitely more defined than Brick's, everyone there could see that— and Fixit was still wearing his outfit he'd gotten for his job as a bouncer.

He was wearing a tannish-grey overcoat— like the kind you'd see in cheesy old detective movie when the hero meets an informant and the informant is trying to keep their identity a secret— along with large leather gloves. And nice dress shoes. From where his coat parted around his neck, the onlookers could catch a glimpse of an expensive suit.

"You think that changes anything? I've fought with Superboy and come out on top, what do you think you're going to do to me?" Brick proclaimed proudly, though what the grey man would say next would squash that pride.

"And I've beaten Bane, Blockbuster, and Mammoth into unconsciousness _all at the same time._" Fixit stated, the tone of his voice saying that he wasn't impressed with either of their accomplishments. "I've also defeated a Thunder God in a fight, wanna keep going?"

"You've what…" Brick said, honestly scared for the first time since meeting this man.

"I said 'I've defeated a Thunder God in a fight.' What, now you're suddenly deaf along with being a complete idiot?" it was a rhetorical question that wasn't meant to be answered.

"Y-You've beaten Z-Zeus!" Brick was sure he'd hear the man right this time around.

"No, Thor. The Greek Gods aren't the only one's out there. And if you want to bring the GREEK Gods into this…Then; I've defeated Thor the Prince of Asguard, I've beaten Ares the Greek God of War, and I've beaten an Egyptian god…Anubis I think…though to be fair to them, they were expecting me to be green not grey. My Green half, on the other hand…well, he's went to Asguard and laid all of their warriors low— in other words, my Green half has defeated an _army_ of Gods." Fixit said, alerting them to the fact that he has family stronger than he was— or, at least, that's what they thought he meant…with the exception of Bruce— who'd taken one good look at Fixit and knew he was the Grey Hulk that Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Superboy, and Raven had described to him after their mission to the nuclear power plant that was now operational.

Brick was close to wetting himself but because all of his men were here, he couldn't be seen as a coward…so he ran at Fixit, who just stood there, and launched five punches into Fixit's torso before delivering what should have been a devastating uppercut…but didn't even budge Fixit's head a little.

"My turn." Fixit said, before striking Brick in the face with a massive grey fist…sending him flying over his car and crashing into the street, unconscious. "I suggest you take your boss and leave, unless you want trouble."

The goons scrambled to get their boss and hightail it out of there, not wanting this man's wrath unleashed on them.

"Cowards." Fixit said, before retaking his spot at the door to keep undesirables out of the club.

**-5 days later-**

Fixit was watching the news, trying to keep himself busy until he had to be at work, when something came on that instantly caught his attention.

"It seems as though the green monster that attacked Star City last December had a friend. This is Louis Lane reporting from Metropolis where a giant monster calling itself The Abomination has been rampaging through the city demanding that someone called Hulk come out and face him. Superboy and Superman arrived on the scene not too long ago, and even their combined efforts have not been enough to stop the rampaging goliath. If Hulk is listening to this, then I beg you— please, come help us!"

Fixit turned off the T.V. and stood up, before taking off his expensive casual wear he'd saved up to buy…and put on his fighting clothes— which consisted of a black Muscle shirt, Black pants, and no shoes. "Miss Louis Lane, you've got yourself a deal."

Just before he left, he called his boss to tell him that he wouldn't be in tonight…or ever again for that matter. Fixit had a feeling he'd be spending a lot of time with this Justice League he's heard so much about…especially that Batman guy.

With that, Fixit jumped through his ceiling, not caring about the damages— he wouldn't be staying there anymore anyways.

**-Metropolis, two minutes later-**

Superman and his "son" Superboy weren't having much luck with this Abomination guy— he seemed to be almost as strong as the Hulk was, and the Jade Giant had almost killed both of them the first time they'd faced him.

"I don't want you weaklings, I want the Hulk. Give what I want, NOW!" Abomination yelled, the 'now' sounding almost like a roar.

There was suddenly a large crashing sound behind them, cratering the street a little. "You know what they say Abomination, 'patience is a virtue.'" A voice said from the dust cloud, before Joe Fixit stepped out. "And I may not be green right now, but I'm still one of the Incredible Hulks."

"Finally, I was beginning to think you'd never show yourself. I believe our last fight with one of your green counterparts was cut short…let's correct that mistake, shall we." Abomination said before charging Fixit and punching him, sending him flying backwards two city blocks before landing in a tumble on the ground and rolling another half a block before finally stopping…incidentally, infront of Louis Lane.

"I got your message Miss Lane, now you might want to get out of here before my ugly 'friend' decides to use you as a bargaining chip to get me to give up." Fixit said, before getting up and running at Abomination with speed that belied his size.

He knocked Abomination upside the head with a massive grey fist that sent the large, green scaled, monstrosity flying just as far as Abomination had done to Fixit just seconds earlier— only Fixit didn't give him time to relax and catch his breath, and kept on attacking him.

Abomination got up, only to be shoulder rushed by Fixit into a wall where he immediately started to deliver punishing blows to the larger man's torso and face. He was using knees to the groin to keep Abomination from recovering, while he made sure to target the kidneys when he struck below the chest with his fists. He then did something that was reminiscent of the Savage Hulk, and Head butted Abomination before grabbing the larger man and— after spinning for momentum— threw the man down ten city blocks, before Abomination's form started to carve up a trench in the pavement.

Fixit jumped to where the larger man was, and took one look at what he assumed was an unconscious form before turning around and starting to walk away…and he only got five feet before he was suddenly lifted into the air by Abomination and given a bone crushing Bear hug, before he was thrown like a rag doll and covered twenty city blocks before carving a trench in the pavement twice the length of Abomination's thirty foot trench.

"Ready for round two, shrimp?" Abomination asked, before leaping over to the Grey Mr. Fixit. "Because I know for a fact that I am."

Fixit looked at Abomination and knew…the fight had just gotten a lot tougher. "You're on, alligator skin." Fixit said as a form of defiance.


End file.
